


Spinel Investigates

by CrystalDinnerGuest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDinnerGuest/pseuds/CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Comissioned by Yellow Diamond Spinel investigates the second death of Pink Diamond.
Relationships: Spinel/Peridot, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. The Caper Starts

Spinel lay on the couch drinking her peach daiquiri. In front of her was a huge screen showing the latest movie from Earth. She had everything she wanted except her freedom. Spinel had been locked in Steven's room for 3 months.

Suddenly the door opened. Spinel stood straight up as the Pebbles hid the furniture and the screen in the wall. Then Spinel saw who it was. Her shoulders slumped.

“There you are. Is there anything I can get you?” asked Yellow Diamond. From the Diamond's manner Spinel could tell she was trying to please her.

“Nothing except to go out,” Spinel waved her hands. “What is the point of this locking me up if you're letting me have all this.”

“Because after that stunt you pulled, White and Blue Diamond are both furious with you!” snapped Yellow Diamond.

“What was wrong with throwing the Workers' Ball?”

“You invited the workers that's what. Now the reflection pool is fouled up. I've had the Bismuths cleaning around the clock for three months and we still can't rid of the smell!”

“It was meant to reduce unrest.”

“Which it did or you'd be in a jail cell for real. As it is I doubt you can show yourself in court for a couple of centuries.”

“I get that. So why'd you come here anyways?”

Yellow Diamond bit her lip. “I'm very concerned about Steven's mental health. My spies report that he has been isolating himself and his powers are growing beyond his control. With White's deterioration and the rising civil unrest, I need Steven ready to take his rightful place as a Diamond. I want you to go to Beach City and do whatever it takes to restore his sanity.”

“Okay I'll do it but first I need a few things.”

“Alright what is it?”

“I need find the whereabouts of 2 Gems Emerald 3VO and Jet 2BS.”

“I see you were in contact with that Peridot. Those 2 Gems are imprisoned for failing their mission. The Peridot they trained dared to answer back to me.”

“That Peridot is now living with Steven. She's not to be trifled with. By the way what is happening with the Era 2 Gems?”

“Because of success of the first batch of Era 3 Gems White in her great wisdom has halted the production of all Era 2 Gems. They are to be phased out of service.”

“Making Gems loose their jobs causing even more unrest.” 

“Right you are, the last thing Steven needs is to hear about this. So are you prepared?”

“There is a price. I want a Gemling, an Era 2 Spinel to raise as my own.”

“A child would be a distraction. You'll get her after you complete your mission. Deal?” Yellow Diamond lowered her massive hand. 

Spinel touched it. “Deal.”

Two days later 3 new Gems arrived in Little Homeworld. The two scientists looked around cautiously while Spinel stepped off the warp pad. The citizens of Little Homeworld ignored them until a certain green technician spotted them.

Rubbing her eyes Peridot ran straight over to the warp pad. “Teachies!,” she shouted. “Oh hi Spinel.”


	2. Getting Set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel comes to Earth and learns about her new duties.

As soon as Spinel and the other 2 Gems stepped off the warp pad. Peridot got down to business.

“What are you doing here?!” asked Peridot.

Spinel cleared her throat, “Well things haven't been well with the Diamonds so-”

“Actually I was talking to my teachies,” interrupted Peridot.

“Actually we were in prison when this Spindle? Released us,” said Jet.

“You were in prison?! What for?!” exclaimed Peridot.

“Because you, young lady insulted our great leader,”replied Emerald.

“Well you would be pissed off if you risked your very Gem only to be blown off.”

“Enough about that what have you been doing?” asked Jet.

“Peridot I don't mean to interrupt your reunion but could I stay at your house again for awhile?”

Peridot blushed,”Actually that isn't possible. The baby and I moved back to Little Homeworld for ..reasons.”

“Then where am I going to stay?!” exclaimed Spinel.

“Actually I can set you up in my house,” added Yellow Pearl.

The 4 Gems stared at Yellow Diamond's Pearl. It was like she appeared out of nowhere. 

“Yes, Yellow Diamond mentioned quite a bit. I would be glad to show you the ropes,” said Yellow Pearl loudly.

“But- but,” said Spinel. 

The Pearl ignored her and pushed her away from Peridot and her trainers. She led the confused pink Gem to a small shop that appeared to be selling some Earth style confections. 

“Back room, with a pot of coffee, Ocean Jasper,” ordered Yellow Pearl.

The uncorrupted Gem led the two Homeworld Gems into a small room. Inside was a single table and 2 small chairs. Once Ocean Jasper put down the coffee set Yellow Pearl turned to Spinel.

“First off welcome to the Ministry of Spiritual Protection,” said Yellow.

“Spiritual whatzit?”

“Spiritual Protection, I and several other Gems have been charged with protecting Steven's mental health and well being.”

“I thought that was the job of the core group?”

Yellow frowned, “Well they're not doing a very good job are they? Steven's powers and mental state are dangerously unstable. Peridot and the baby had to leave his home after an incident involving a sentient cactus. To make matters worse Steven has been isolating himself making it much harder to help him.”

“Perhaps he needs a buddy.”

Yellow Pearl smiled, “Perhaps, but my biggest concern is the rising instability of the Diamond Authority. If it were to spread to Earth and Little Homeworld it would be very, very bad.  
I have here a list of Little Homeworld's main concerns. A loose dissident, lack of security on Little Homeworld's warp and a vengeful human citizen of Beach City.”

“I thought all the humans liked Steven.”

“Not when when his son died because of the Gems. Enough about Earth tell me what's happening in the Diamond Court?”

“Well, it's not going too well. As you know once word got out that Pink had faked her own death and was living on Earth the whole time a lot of Gems were quite naturally angry. They want justice and they cannot understand that Steven is not Pink Diamond.”

“Well he still has her Gem. And our job is to protect him. I'll explain as best I can what our duties are.”

Spinel listened as Yellow's Pearl explained they watched out for the latest Diamond. How any danger was to be dealt with discretely making sure that Steven never finds out.

“-And above all never let Steven find out about the state of Homeworld,” finished Pearl.

“Wow that's quite a lot to take in. So what do you want me to do?” asked Spinel.

“You will blend in. By day you'll be taking courses at Little Homeschool. By night you will undergo training. The first thing tomorrow we'll set up a duty roster but for tonight let's go to my house.”

Yellow Pearl led Spinel to a house near the town's walls. The first thing Spinel noticed when Yellow opened the doors was the dozens of bubbles floating inside.

Spinel gasped, “Are those?”

“Bubbled Gems? Yes, I poofed them myself. This Agate came off the warp pad drunk and waving her whip around. She shouted something about Steven ruining her zoo. And there are many more stories like this.”

Spinel looked out the window. “Nice view of the city gates, but isn't danger most likely to come by the warp pad?”

“Well we have someone on watch right there now.”

“That does not sound too discrete. What if we were to get a house with a view of the warp pad instead?”

“The apartment building? But half the town lives there.”

“Exactly.”

The next morning, Spinel reported to the acting principal Garnet to sign up. The Fusion pulled down her glasses and stared at her.

“So how long will you be staying on Earth?”

“A while, how long are the courses?”

“About 8 months, just a little warning, stay away from Steven. The last thing he needs is for any trauma to be revisited on him. If you go anywhere near him. I will personally shatter you myself.”

“Look into your future vision, Garnet. Do you see any possibility of me hurting Steven?” The Fusion was at a loss for words. “Then, I suggest you focus on the real threats like that Aquamarine you invited into your house. Now what's this course here?”

“Gardening.”

“Sounds lovely. I'll be taking that along with human finance, dining and baking then. Bye.”


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel starts to get her bearing at school and her new work.

As soon as it was light outside Spinel went to her first class, gardening with Peridot. She found the green Gem inside a large greenhouse. The baby sat at Peridot's feet. Gems of all shapes and sizes stood around listening intently as Peridot spoke.

“Welcome class to Gardening for Beginner's. Gardening is the practice of growing and cultivating plants. And what is a plant you ask? A plant is an Earth organism that uses light to produce food. It is not mobile.”

A new Lapis raised her hand, “What about your pumpkin?”

“Er, yes. Steven made her himself as a gift,” said Peridot. “As you know he is occupied for the moment.”

Half the Gems started to leave. The little Peridot stood up and ran towards them. 

“Dorothy get back here right this instant!” called out Peridot.

Spinel scooped up the wayward infant, “Hello cutie pie. Have you been a good girl?”

“No!” shouted Little Dorothy and she kicked Spinel right in the face.

Peridot pulled the baby away, “I'm sorry Little Dot has been in a foul mood ever since we left Steven.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe later after class,” Peridot turned to the rest of the class. “Alright time to grow your first plant. I have here some sunflower seeds!”

For the next two hours Peridot continued her lessons all the while trying to keep her baby out of trouble. A couple of times Peridot had to pull her daughter away from the potting soil. Finally the lesson was done. Spinel stayed behind as the others left.

“Wow, Little Dot sure is a handful,” remarked Spinel.

“I know, since we moved back to Little Homeworld I have to keep an eye on her full time,” said Peridot.

“Can't you get a babysitter?”

“I would but I don't trust humans and the Gems here don't understand just what a baby is.”

Peridot looked at the new Lapis. The Blue Gem had placed a piece of Aquamarine in the ground and watered it.

“I don't have the heart to tell her that's not the way you grow Gems,” whispered Peridot. “Hey Lapis class is over. Spinel would you like to come over to my house?”

“Sorry I have classes this morning but how about we meet up at tomorrow?”

The next class was human finance. It was an outside class hosted by none other than Pink's Pearl. Spinel could see that Pearl was enjoying her new role as teacher as she strutted in front of a blackboard.

“Right class I have some samples for you,” announced Pearl. 

She pulled out some money from her purse and passed it out to the group. The new class inspected the money as Pearl continued. “What we have here are some samples of human currency or money from the local region. Here on Earth your rank does not matter. You cannot simply requisition goods. Instead you must use trade this money for goods and services. Here in Little Homeworld all your needs are met but outside these walls you must use money to pay for what you need.”

An Aquamarine raised her hand, “How do I get this money?”

“Good question, in order to get money you need to get a job,” Pearl looked straight at Spinel. “We have plenty of open positions after you've completed your first semester. Until then stay in Little Homeworld.”

Pearl spent the next hour talking about the various uses and denominations of money when it simply could have taken 10 minutes. Spinel stifled a yawn. Finally it was over.

“Next class, we'll talk about banking and other ways of paying for goods,” called out Pearl.

The next class was hosted by Amethyst herself. The purple Gem led her class to the warp pad and into Steven's beach house. Steven was not there. Instead a sad looking middle aged man sat at the kitchen table.

“All right welcome to cooking class. Today we will be making spaghetti and our Guinea pig today is Mr. Dewey,” announced Amethyst. “Today you will watch and learn as I go through the steps of making this meal and then if all goes well you can try it out yourselves.”

The Purple Gem then went the process of cooking a packet of stiff brownish pipes and heating up a jar of red sauce on the stove. After straining the pasta Amethyst placed it on a plate and covered it with the red sauce.

“There you go. Spaghetti with strawberry jam,” stated Amethyst as she plunked it in front of the human.

Dewey made a face and took a bite. Spinel leaned over the table.

“So how is it?”asked Spinel.

“Terrible but at least I'm not being poisoned like last time,” answered Dewey.

“So why are you doing this?”

“For the money of course. My job at the Big Donut doesn't make enough money to make ends meet and I have a son in college too.”

“Why don't you find another job? A better paying one?”

“Hey Spinel, time to try your hands at cooking,” blurted out Amethyst. “Now the most import thing to do is-Crap the stove is on fire!”

Spinel calmly picked up the fire extinguisher and shot it at the now flaming stove. The flames quickly went out and stove was now covered in foam. Spinel stood back and admired her handy work.

Amethyst tittered nervously.“Right class is over for today. Spinel I want to talk to you after class.”

Once the rest of the class left Amethyst turned to the Pink Gem, “So I see you've shacked up with the Pearls.”

“Only temporarily,I want to get an apartment of my own,” replied Spinel.

“You going to join their Ministry of Spiritualism or whatzit?”

“It's not like I have anything else to do. Things weren't exactly working out with the Diamonds.”

“Last time I looked the Diamonds loved you. What do you do?”

“White er sometimes gets confused. She er called me Pink a couple of times.”

“That sounds heavy. How about we get you all set up?”

Once they stepped off the warp pad Amethyst led Spinel to the large tower at the center of town. Looking closer Spinel could see the plants growing on the ledges and a large very inefficient windmill at the top.

Once inside Amethyst took Spinel up an elevator. She opened an apartment door and led the former jester in. The apartment was small and sparsely furnished with only a table and a couple of chairs .

“Right here we are,” announced Amethyst. “Shower's to the right, bedroom's to the left and garbage day is every Wednesday. We good?”

Spinel looked out the window. She couldn't see the warp pad at all. “Actually Amethyst I was thinking of an apartment on the other side of the building.”

“A view of the warp pad. You really are taking this Spiritual protection gig seriously.”

“It's better than a Pearl hanging around the warp pad with a baseball bat.”

“True, I've got a better place then.”

This time Amethyst took Spinel a few floors up and on the other side. This time the apartment was bigger and better furnished with a couch and a few chairs around a viewscreen.

“This TV shows both human and Gem programs. We have cupboards for snacks but no stove for obvious reasons. If you want anything more go buy it.”

“Thanks I gotta go now. I have dining with Garnet.”

“Skip it. Garnet will just tell you to eat cupcakes and sandwiches and to keep you mouth closed when you chew.”

Once Amethyst had left Spinel decided to explore the town. She had never seen so many Gems. A human and a striped Quartz sat outside of Spacetries while a pair of Geodes walked hand in hand. Down the road a Snowflake Obsidian played with a snow white cat. Not one of them looked afraid in fact they looked happy.

Still it was time to check out Beach City proper. Last time Spinel visited she never really got the chance to see much of the little town. With a quick warp to the far grounds Spinel was finally able to have a good look at Steven's home town.

Other than Funland there wasn't much to look at. There was just a few small business on the boardwalk and some dwellings as well. Why did it all look so familiar? Finally Spinel saw something that caught her own interest – The Big Donut. Though not as nice as Spacetries it was clearly another pastry store. Spinel marched right in.

The human Guinea pig slumped against the counter. Every fibre of Dewey's being spoke of exhaustion. His eyes twitched as he looked up at his new customer.

“Welcome to the Big Donut. How may I help you?”

“I'd like a dozen of your dough nuts. Wow you look really tired.”

“Well that's the price of doing 10 hour shifts every day.”

“You know that cooking lesson was a disaster and Spacetries could probably use some help.”

“Yeah, I could do that. I've been a friend of Steven and the Gems for years. Thank you Spinel.”

“By the way I'm having a party Friday night. Want to come?”

“Sure, I'll bring some scones.”

Spinel smiled. She had created another ally.

That night when it got dark Spinel headed to the Pearl's house. This time Blue Pearl was there to greet her. She had in her hand a large baseball bat.

“Welcome to your first training session,” said the Pearl.

The Blue Gem then swung the bat at Spinel's face. The pink Gem easily dodged it. The Pearl dropped her bat and tackled Spinel to the ground. The two grappled for awhile until Spinel threw her off. The Pearl signaled to stop and Spinel bent forward to help her up. A sharp knife appeared a her throat.

“Lesson 1 watch out for other enemies,” whispered Yellow Pearl into Spinel's ear.

Spinel easily flipped Yellow Pearl, causing her to drop the knife. Spinel picked it up.

“Lesson 2 never let go of your weapon.” she said.

“Say you're good,have you done this before?” asked Yellow.

“My duties as Pink's companion included being a bodyguard,” replied Spinel.

“Let's take this inside,” said Blue Pearl.

Inside Spinel looked around. There were overstuffed chairs and a couch along with a handmade quilt. The windows had homemade drapes. Everything about the home looked cozy except for the bubbled victims floating on the roof.

Blue Pearl sat down and motioned Spinel to sit. “Well you've obviously got fighting down pat. Do you know how to summon a weapon?”

Spinel pulled out a scythe from her Gem. “I also maintained Pink's garden as well.”

“Beat's my headphone,” muttered Yellow Pearl. “So anyway let's go over your duties. There are 2 functioning galaxy warps on Earth right now. We watch over the first one which is at Little Homeworld's town square.”

“Where's the second galaxy warp?” asked Spinel.

“At Steven's house,” replied Blue Pearl.

“Oh Geez, and so anyone can just come over to Steven's house. And how do we watch over our galaxy warp?”

Blue Pearl pulled out a bat, “With this, if anyone acting strangely comes over we hit them over the head and bubble them.”

“Do we have any other members?”

“Well did have the Off colors but now it's just us and Ocean Jasper. She listens for any talk about Steven in her shop,” said Yellow Pearl.

“At least you've done one right thing. So it looks like our next step will be gathering allies. Fortunately I have a plan on Friday night I will be throwing a party at my new apartment.”

“Should we bring some cake?” asked Blue Pearl.


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel decides to throw a party. Steven finds out.

The first thing Spinel did was send out flyers all around Little Homeworld. Soon the news spread to Beach City and onto Steven.

He was in his room talking to his girlfriend on the cell when he found out.

“So what are you doing?” asked Steven.

“Nothing much, just recovering from a big day. I had to throw out all of Ocean Jasper's pastries and make a new set. I keep telling her that humans can't eat iron filings but she doesn't want to listen,” answered Connie.

“Don't you have a big report to write?”

“Ugh you sound like my mother. Do you know how hard it is to balance school and work? No I suppose you don't.”

“Don't be like that. How about we talk about something else?”

“Okay, how about this? That Gem who tried to kill all of us Spinel? Well she's back and she's throwing a party this Friday.”

“A party that sounds great! Let's go it'll be fun.”

Steven I- you know you're right let's go. I'll meet you there bye.”

So soon as Connie hung up Steven frowned. So the Gems hadn't told him about Spinel? He wondered what else they hadn't been telling him. As he stepped onto the floor Steven stopped. The last thing he needed was another fight with the Gems. He'd just keep this news to himself and go the party without anybody suspecting a thing.

In the meantime Spinel kept her head down. She attended classes, got a library card and watched the warp pad from her apartment. Finally the big day arrived. After classes Spinel marched straight into Beach City for supplies. The first stop was the Big Donut.

As soon as Spinel steeped inside Bill smiled. “Hey they when does the party start?”

“When do you get off? But seriously I need help setting up the party. What are some good Earth delicacies?”

Before Dewey could answer the shop door's bell tinkled and in came Steven Universe. He marched straight to the beer fridge and picked up a six pack.

“Steven you're under 21. I can't let you buy that,” said Dewey.

“But it's not for me. I'm going to my first adult party,” whined Steven.

“Steven I could be fired for selling you alcohol.”

“Fine, I'd like some condoms and some Old Spice.”

“Steven that's not the sort of party I'm having,” exclaimed Spinel.

“Oh hi Spinel. No, this is for after the party. I'm going on a date with Connie,” Steven blushed.

“Oh, oh! Better get some flowers then,” replied Dewey.

“Right, I just pay for these and then I'll go, bye” Steven scurried out the door as fast as he could.

“Well I see someone's got his evening's entertainment on hand,” remarked Spinel. “Speaking of which do you have any suggestions?”

“Well alcohol and music are a must,” replied Dewey.

“Ugh, music I don't have the money to hire a musicagem.”

“I don't know what a musicagem is but here on Earth we have CD's, tapes and even spotify. Here listen to this,” 

Dewey placed a CD into the player. The music actually sounded fun, not at all like the ballroom music Spinel had been subjected to all her life. She started swaying to the music.

“Like it? It's Beach summer medley's and that's just the tip of the iceberg,” said Dewey.

“That's great, now what about refreshments?”

“Well there's chips and dip. We've also got some salsa and nacho chips.”

“I was thinking of something a little more sophisticated.”

“Do you cook?”

“No, my apartment doesn't have a kitchen.”

“Oh, well it's a little to late to do anything about that but Fish Stew Pizza sells very reasonable party plates and there's the old standby of cheese and crackers.”

“That's sounds great. Can you make something for the party?”

“I can make my patented clam dip. It's perfect for any party.”

As Spinel was preparing for the party Steven was driving across the county. He knew now that Beach City would never give him any alcohol. But because of his youthful looks he was refused at every corner and liquor store he could find. He parked in front of a small craft beer store. Here, the beer would be expensive but it was Steven's last shot. He walked into the store front.

“Hi, I'd like to get some good beer,” he said almost casually.

The shopkeeper a man wearing glasses and wearing a goatee smiled.

“Let me guess you're under 19 and you want to make a good impression?,” said the man. He looked to be about Dad's age. 

Steven blushed bright pink.

“Well you've come to the right place. Here we sell the finest craft beer in the state. Now we have several kinds of beers, from a light wheat beer and to a full bodied malt. Now what kind of beer would you like?”

“I dunno good? Look it doesn't matter, this is my first grown up party.”

“Oh so you are catering to a more sophisticated crowd. Well let me help you out I've got some samples here for you to try out.”

Steven took a sip. It was bitter. 

“That is one of our blonde lagers. Not the next one is a creamy beer with fruity undertones.”

Steven took another sip. It tasted the same, with no fruity undertones. This was going to take a while.

It was just after 5 when Spinel finally came back to her apartment. After placing the food aside, Spinel got down to decorating her place. As per Kiki's suggestion Spinel hung up some string lights. She liked the look of the flamingos. Placing out the cups Spinel got round to setting up her drinks when her first guest arrived.

“Hello, I brought my world famous clam dip,” announced Dewey as he marched right in.

“Great,set it up. I'm going to turn on the music,” replied Spinel.

Soon the other guests arrived. The Pearls came first. Yellow set herself up as a bartender while Blue made herself comfortable on the couch. Next came a rather shifty looking Angel Aura Quartz came in a coat. The other guests poured in. Spinel greeted them with a smile and mingled with the crowd. About an hour into the party there came a knock on the door.

“Hello?” asked Spinel as she opened the door.

A tiny little Peridot in a yellow dress ran in. 

“Dottie, no!” called out Peridot. Behind the young mother stood 2 Gems, a Jet and a rather sick looking Emerald. 

Peridot turned to Spinel. “Sorry about this but I promised my trainers a night out and I couldn't get a sitter.”

“Well come right in. Nice to meet you,” said Spinel. She turned to Emerald. “Are you okay?”

Emerald sneezed into a tissue,” Oh it's just my Gem. It's reacting to all the organic life.”

“Well come right over to the couch. Hey are you stealing my cold cuts?”shouted Spinel.

Angel Aura had the decency to look guilty, “Sorry it's just my pay from Funland hasn't arrived and my cat is hungry.”

“I haven't got my pay either,” called out Crazy Lace.

“Me neither,” called out Snowflake.

“And I've yet to receive my pay for building the water park,” said Peridot. “We should form a union.”

For the moment the party went on. Drinks flowed, people laughed and Spinel set a bowl of potato chips in front of the baby. Then Steven came through the door.

“Surprise I brought you beer,” shouted Steven.

Little Dorthy stood straight up, knocking over her bowl and ran straight towards Steven. 

“Why, hello there,” cooed Steven as he picked the baby up.

“She misses you. As do I,” said Peridot.

“Peridot who's this human?” asked Jet.

“Forgive me, meet Jet and Emerald, my trainers,” said Peridot.

“Nice to meet you, I'm Steven Universe.”

Emerald sneezed.

“You're that Steven?! The new Pink Diamond?! How do you know Peridot?!”exclaimed Jet.

“Peridot tried to kill me and then she ended up saving this planet,” explained Steven.

“What an achievement,” coughed Emerald.

“Is there something the matter?” asked Steven coolly.

“This place is playing havoc with my lattice is what?”

“Steven, 57.5 percent of all Gems are allergic to organic life,” explained Peridot.

“And now we're stuck here. Oh goddess am I getting worse!” wheezed Emerald.

Come to think of it Emerald did look worse. Before Steven's eyes she seemed to swell up and her face was getting darker too.

“I think Steven is half organic,” said Jet.

“Oh, that's just great even the planet is trying to kill me,” shouted Emerald.

“If you don't like it. Why don't you go back to Homeworld?” For some reason Steven felt insulted.

Now Jet spoke up,“Because we're no longer welcome there. Right or wrong Peridot's defection is considered a disgrace and as her trainers we share that disgrace. Steven, things aren't that great in Homeworld. Thanks to your reforms there are thousands of Gems with no place to go.”

“I'm sorry Peridot. We have to head home. You stay and enjoy the party without us,” said Emerald.

Steven frowned. “Well that's just great. I'm going to get a drink at the bar.”

Before he could take his hard earned beer. Dewey held Steven's hand back.

“Steven I can't let you drink that beer. Pearl make Steven a cranberry cocktail.”

Disgruntled Steven felt a small hand pat his face. Little Dot stared up at him.

“There you are you're getting big,” smiled Steven. He sat down in Little Dot's chair. “And your dress is too small.”

“It's the same dress she wore at your Little Graduation,” explained Peridot.

“What about that job you did for Smilely?”

“I haven't seen the money yet. The other Gems and I are thinking about forming a union.”

“Well let me talk to him. I'll sort this out. Anyway what are your plans for your teachers?”

Suddenly Connie barged through the apartment door. Wielding a large sword she stepped right into Spinel's home. She marched up to Peridot.

“Get away from my boyfriend,” Connie ordered.

The baby teared up and started crying. Peridot scooped her daughter up and ran out of the building. Connie turned her gaze to Spinel.

“Who do you think you are barging in to our planet like that?” asked Connie.

“Connie stop right this instant,” Steven put his hand on Connie's shoulder.

The young teenager whirled around. “Steven, these Gems here are dangerous. Who knows what they're plotting.”

“I'd say you're the danger here. Get out of my home,” said Spinel.

“Connie go! You're embarrassing me,” said Steven firmly.

“But Steven-”

“No but's. I brought beer to a party while you brought a sword. This so not okay.”

Grasping Connie firmly by the arm Steven led her out. 

“You're fired,” shouted Ocean Jasper behind them.

“Now what am I going to do?” sighed Connie. As Steven led her to her apartment.

“I don't care! Connie I was hoping for a nice evening out and you ruined it. I'm heading home. On second thoughts go see a shrink,” With that Steven left Connie alone.

Steven drove back home in a foul mood. Though early in the evening the house was dark. The Gems must be out. Sighing Steven made himself a warm protein drink, went up to his room and plunked himself in front of the TV.

An hour into some mindless drivel he heard a car drive up. Four sets of feet climbed up the stairs and into the beach house. Steven peered down the stairs.

“Hello?” he called out.

His father and the Crystal Gems marched up the stairs. They glared at Steven.

“Pretend we've been waiting for you while you at that wild party,” said Greg.


	5. Spinel's first Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not well in Paradise.. With Peridot busy helping her mothers. It's up to Spinel to help set things right.

After cleaning up Spinel decided to try sleeping. It was going so well until she heard a pounding at the door. Spinel rubbed her eyes.

“Coming,keep your shirt on,” Spinel called out. 

She rose up from the couch and walked towards the door. All the while her uninvited guest kept pounding at the door. 

“What?!” Spinel shouted as she swung open the door.

Outside stood a very worried looking Peridot. The young mother held Little Dot in her arms.

“Spinel thank the stars! My trainer Emerald has gotten worse. I need you to watch Little Dot while I take Emerald to be treated.”

“Can't you just get Steven to help her?”asked Spinel.

“I cannot reach Steven. Besides, due to his organic nature Steven would just make things worse. Now I also need you to cancel gardening and the union meeting.”

“Where's the union meeting being held?”

“Same place as gardening, in the greenhouse.” Peridot handed Dot to Spinel. “Now you be a good girl for Spinel, Dottie.”

The little Gem started to cry. She squirmed in Peridot's grasp. Spinel felt distinctly uncomfortable.

“Er, I don't think she likes me,” she said.

“Nonsense, Dottie do as your told,” ordered Peridot.

Still the little Gem kicked and screamed.

“How about I watch her at your house?”

Peridot sighed. Though she didn't want anybody to witness her family drama this by far the best option.  
“You're right come this way.” 

Peridot led Spinel to a different slightly larger house next to her old one. She opened the door and handed Spinel the keys. “I'll be taking my teachers to a friendly colony. You can place Dot in her crib until sunrise. She'll want some food when she wakes up. I have some light buns in the pantry. Once she is fed change her diapers. You can inform the others by Gem mail. Crap it's already getting light – I have to go. Thank you so much.”

Peridot ran inside. She led a Gem wrapped in blankets out of the house with the assistance of a worried looking Jet. From what Spinel could see Emerald appeared to have a crack in her Gem. Once Peridot left Spinel took little Dot inside.

The house seemed so empty. Spinel could see by the couch traces a happy reunion. The TV flickered on some human program. While in front of the screen lay some crayons and paper. A drink had spilled on the couch which was torn up. Dot whimpered in Spinel's arms.

“Yeah, this place is scary. How about we go to the greenhouse?” Outside the sun started to rise.

Seeing that it was time to leave Spinel put Dot into a stroller and headed out. When she came to the greenhouse Spinel could see that it was full of Gems, too full to be Peridot's class. The mood was dark despite the sunny atmosphere inside. Still Spinel had a job to do so she inched her way past the crowd into an empty space. All the while the crowd buzzed angrily.

Spinel whistled shrilly. The crowd went silent, all eyes on her.

“Attention gentle Gems due to a family emergency Gardening for Beginners has been canceled as well as today's union meeting.

“That's snokay we'll just organize a strike,” smiled Snowflake.

“A whazit?” asked Spinel.

“A strike is where we make a bunch of signs, refuse to work and march around town telling everyone what a jerk Smilely is!” cried Snowflake.

The crowd cheered in agreement. 

“Whoa there, hold on right this minute,” scolded Spinel. “Let's just hold your horses there. Peridot no doubt had some plans with her being the smartest Gem in town. It seems to me that it would best to wait until she gets back before doing anything.”

“But my cat is hungry now,” shouted Angel Aura Quartz.

“Then tell the core Gems!” shot back Spinel. “In any case you should study Earth labor laws to see what your rights are.”

“How do we do that?” called out a translucent Gem.

“Oh for the love of- use the library. Some of you must know how to read English!” The silence spoke volumes. “Fine, wait for Peridot then. Until that time look up the files on Earth and learn to read English.”

The Gems left the greenhouse with a dejected air.

“Looks like it's just me and you kid, Dottie?” Spinel whirled around. Dottie had left her stroller. She was now playing in a pile of dirt. “I can't take my eyes off of you for a second can I?”

Now it was bath time. Spinel washed off all the grime from a frowning Little Dot. The little Gem sneezed as Spinel dried her off. She was about to run off when Spinel scooped her up.

“Not so fast, you need to get dressed, tiny one,” Spinel carried the baby into what was clearly her room. She set the baby into her crib and started searching the drawers for something for Dot could wear.

“Ah here we go, this little jumpsuit is perfect for you.” Perfect in that it looked like it would fit Dot. The dress was not the only thing that was small.

As Spinel turned around she saw Little Dot climbing out of her crib. 

“Getting to be quite a handful aren't we?” cooed Spinel.

“Out!” shouted Dot.

“Not until we get you dressed and fed oh tiny one.”

Dot squirmed as Spinel dressed her. She squirmed as Spinel plunked her in her highchair. And she definitely squirmed as tried to feed her a light bun.

“Here comes the cargo ship,” said Spinel cheerily.

Dot slapped the bun away. 

“Don't like it huh? Well what do you want?”

“Mommy!”

“Sorry it's just me.”

Suddenly a large holoscreen popped up. Peridot's bruised face appeared on the screen.

“This is Peridot reporting. Spinel are you there?”

“Mommy,” shouted Dot happily.

Spinel picked up Dot. “Spinel here, we're just having a little breakfast.”

“I usually feed her before I go – never mind. Spinel I'm going to have to delay my homecoming.” On the screen Peridot dodged a rock. “I'm having a hard time relocating my teachers.”

“Get out of here traitors,” shouted a Jasper.

“Apparently news of the revolution has not reached all parts of the Diamond Authority.” Peridot turned to Dot. “Are you being a good girl for Spinel?”

“Mommy!” Little Dot started tearing up.

“Oh she's been as good as gold.”

“No doubt you were having trouble feeding her. Very well, keep her occupied. Take her to the children's park and then maybe some time on the beach. She'll be too tired to fight you then.”

“Er, how long should you be?”

“Honestly I don't know. If push comes to shove, I'll put my teachers on the Moon base for tonight. Peridot out.”

The screen flickered out. Seeing her mother gone little Dot's lower lip trembled. The little Gem started bawling.

“Oh don't be like that. How would like to go get some light cake?” Little Dot wiped her eyes. Bribery, it's the perfect fall back.

Soon Spinel strapped little Dot in and they were on their way to Spacetries. As they were halfway across town a large cube headed shadow blocked them. Garnet stepped forward.

“Spinel I told you to stay away from Steven. You crossed the line by inviting him to your party,” Garnet formed her gauntlets and cracked her knuckles.

“I invited all of Little Homeowrld. Don't blame me that Steven found out about it,”answered Spinel.

“A likely story, Connie told us all about it.”

“Connie the girl who came to the party swinging a sword? Yeah, that little weirdo nearly ruined my party until Steven took her away.”

Now Garnet seemed confused, “So you didn't ply him with alcohol?”

“No, we had an adult human, Bill Dewey, helping out.”

“Be that as it may, your presence is problematic. I want you pack up and leave right this instant.”

“Can't do that. Peridot is relocating her teachers off world. I'm watching little Dot here.”

Garnet pulled at Dot's stroller. “No problem I'll watch over the baby.”

Spinel pulled back, “Like you're watching Steven I don't think so.”

The tug of war attracted a crowd. Little Dot started crying. Garnet put her hand on Spinel's face. And suddenly a yellow hand clamped over the permafusion's shoulder.

“Ah Spinel good to see you. You're just in time for our coffee date at Spacetries,” said Yellow Pearl loudly.

“This is none of your concern Pearl,” said Garnet through gritted teeth.

“It must be the Ruby that forgot court manners. What should be your concern is the fact that the boardwalk Gems are planning a strike,” said Yellow Pearl.

“Yup and I stalled it or don't you mind turning Steven's world upside-down?”

Garnet ground her teeth. She froze for a moment in her own worlds as she saw the possibilities ahead of her. “Fine but you better fix this or I'm sending you both off world in a bubble.”

Yellow Pearl watched as the fusion stalked away. She turned to Spinel. “That fused freak scares me. Now let's get to Spacetries then.”

Once they were at Spacetries Yellow Pearl got down to business.

“Back room and coffee, Ocean Jasper,” ordered Yellow.

“And something for Little Dot too,” called out Spinel.

In a few minutes Ocean Jasper led them in. There was a couple of additions to the room, a small high chair and a plate of light buns. Spinel placed the baby into the high chair and gave her a light bun. Little Dot gnawed on the glowing bun.

“Now I heard about that the Union meeting was to start this morning. How did it go?” asked Yellow Pearl.

“I'd manage to hold them off until Peridot gets back,” replied Spinel.

“And how is Peridot?”

“Busy, she's having a hard time relocating her trainers. She'll be back by sunset.”

“Still we have to find a solution to this strike.”

“I got a couple of ideas,” Little Dot started banging her light bun on the table. Drowning out Spinel. “What's the matter?”

Dot shoved the light bun in Spinel's face, “Yucky bad.”

“It's not bad,” said Yellow as she took the bun. “Nummy nummy, ouch my tooth!”

The bun was so hard it broke Yellow's tooth. The resulting damage caused her to poof leaving Spinel and the baby alone.

“Ocean, the buns are too hard. Get us some cake,” shouted Spinel. “Now what are we going to do about you?”

After feeding one Dot slice after another Spinel decided to go to the library. She smiled when she saw the sign outside that said 'Children's Story time' in large friendly letters. Perfect, now Little Dot could be entertained while Spinel went to work. She stopped off at the help desk where an older woman stared at the two.

“I'd like to look at local labor and strike laws and where is children's story time being held?”

“You can use the reference section or you can search the net with our computers in the children's section. Try to keep an eye on your child at all times,” said the librarian.

And so Spinel found seated in a tiny chair hunched over the computer in the children's section. Little Dot played happily at her feet. The labor laws were so fascinating and Little Dot was so good Spinel almost lost herself. About an hour into her search a familiar looking Dondai drove up.

“Daddy!” shouted Little Dot as she ran straight to the door.

Spinel reacted fast. She stretched out her arms and grasped Little Dot before she left the building. The library filled with silence as the humans stared at the sight.

“Whoa, watch where you're going tiny one,” scolded Spinel. She reeled the baby back in.

All too used to the craziness Greg walked in. Little Dot burst into tears.

“Whoa, Dottie what are you doing here?!”exclaimed Greg.

“I'm watching Little Dot for the day. What are you doing in Steven's car?”asked Spinel.

“Er, it's my car. I taking it back on the account that Steven's grounded. And didn't you try and kill us all?”

“Greg, Greg, Greg, the fact that I was first trying to kill the Crystal Gems proves that I'm on the level.”

“What?! That doesn't make sense.”

“Rose and her lackeys weren't that great. Try keeping an eye on your son. 'Bye.”

With that Spinel put Little Dot in her stroller and left. It was getting late and Spinel had to be back by sunset.  
Once she was in Peridot's house Spinel plunked Little Dot on the floor with some toys. The sky darkened and Dottie's eyes drooped. As Spinel was about to take her to bed Peridot came home.

“Sorry I was late, I had refurbish the moon base,” said Peridot. “Dottie have you been a good girl?”

Dottie squealed as Peridot took her in her arms.

“She's been as good as a Diamond. I've been doing some research into Delmarva's labor laws,” replied Spinel.

“Interesting, let's discuss your findings once I've put Little Dot to bed.”

Afterwards Spinel discussed what she had found out. Peridot listened nodding her head. 

“Spinel my work on the moon base is not done. Tomorrow I have a couple of errands I'd like you to do for me.”

The next morning Spinel knocked on the door of Hiram Smilely's door. I skinny man in ratty underwear answered the door.

“I'd like to speak to Hiram Smilely,” said Spinel politely.

“Hiram, one of those crazy alien birds is at the door,” shouted Frowny.

Hiram Smilely came to the door. He wore a flowered bathroom and the biggest fake smile Spinel had ever seen.

“Hiram Smilely, I am formally handing you a notice of intent to strike by the Funland Workers Union. Inside is a list of demands. If these demands are not met within 3 weeks all members will cease their services and go on strike.”

Hiram Smiley smiled wider, “I'm still paying off the lawsuits for that October fiasco. Those Little Homeworld Gems don't need the money right now. The Crystal Gems themselves assured me that I can delay paying them.”

“That's rather presumptuous of them. Nevertheless there are the other demands that must be met.”

Smilely smiled wider,“Forget it, the summer season hasn't even begun yet. I can hire plenty of students to take their place.”

“Really? Including Peridot? Because she has yet to receive her pay for refurbishing Funland. I'd suggest you pay up. Unless you can find a student to take her place.”

The smile dropped, “I-I already paid for that. It's the first thing I did.”

“Really? And who did you send the check to?”

“The Crystal Gems they told me that Peridot didn't have an account-”

“That's all I need to hear. Oh and by the way Don't rely on your students. Word on the street is you had a hard time filling your booths before the Little Homeworld Gems saved your butt.”

Spinel marched straight to the Temple. She marched up the stairs of the beach house and pounded on the door. An angry Garnet answered the door.

“Go away Spinel. Steven will not see you,” said Garnet.

“Oh, I'm not here for Steven,” The other Gems protested as Spinel pushed her way inside.

“Spinel you are not welcome here!” Garnet formed her gauntlets.

“Not until I said my piece. I've just been to Mr. Smilely's house. Apparently the money that Peridot earned over $200 000 was paid to you.”

“What's going on?” called out Steven. He climbed down the stairs.

“Steven get back up, now!” ordered Garnet.“That money belongs to us. Peridot owes us for letting her and that baby stay here.”

“That baby needs new clothes,” snapped Spinel.

“Wait you didn't pay Peridot for fixing the park?!” stated Steven.

“Steven this is none of your concern. Get back to your room,” said Garnet. 

“Don't sweep this under a rug Garnet. I'm going to set this right,” said Steven.

“Get back here, you're still grounded,” shouted Garnet but Steven ignored her. 

When Steven was gone Garnet turned to Spinel, “I hope you're satisfied. Steven's in a fragile state. We've been working very hard to maintain a happy front for him and you ruined it.”

“By what lying to him? Because he's not prepared for what's out there.” Spinel warped back into Little Homeworld.

Yellow Pearl was waiting for her, “Well how did it go?”

“I informed Mr. Smilely the Funland Workers Union's demand. Then in front of Steven I demanded the Crystal Gems give Peridot her back pay.”

“What!? How does that make anything better?”

“It prevents a strike that could potentially ruin Beach City's economy and will improve the quality of life for all Gems on Earth.”

“Our job is to keep Steven safe.”

“And the best way to do that is to nip any problems in the bud.”

Later on that evening as Spinel watched the warp pad from her window she heard a knock at the door.

Out in the hall Peridot and the baby were waiting. “I want to thank you for all your help. Mr. Smilely has acceded to our demands and Steven's father has been to a lawyer. He's given me the money I was owed.”

“Ah shucks it was nothing.”

“It was something. Thanks to you I was able to get some new clothes and toys for Dottie. You also pissed off Garnet. So in payment here's one percent of my earnings.”

“Holy- that's over 2000 Earth credits.”

“Yes and you've been very efficient. Spinel, I'd like to give you a job as the town's fixer.”

“Fixer?”

“Yes, if anything comes up in town I'd like you fix them before they become problematic.”

“Sure, but I'm still working in the Ministry of Spiritual Protection.”

“Trust me that's not a conflict of interest.”

Two Weeks Later

Steven lay on top of his bed. On the TV was a news program from Homeworld. Despite the colonies being given independence, there were widespread riots throughout the Authority. As news spread about Pink Diamond's crimes, Gems were getting more and more angry. They wanted justice for the thousands of years of suffering caused by her. Why can't they realize that he is not his mother?

Steven sighed. He turned off the TV. Suddenly a bright light filled the room. It lifted him up through the air crashing him through the roof. The next thing he knew he was standing in a Gem court room. Beside him stood Bismuth. An angry Blue Zircon marched up.

“Pink Diamond you have been charged with inciting violence, starting a civil war, deliberately producing defective Gems and over 10 000 accounts of murder. How do you plead?”

“What?! I thought we had all cleared that up? Bismuth what's going on?”

Bismuth looked sadly at Steven, “Sorry Steven this is the only way.”

The next morning Spinel received a call on her cell phone.


	6. The Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word gets out about Steven's abduction. Now it's up to Spinel to find out who took him and why.

Spinel didn't even know she was asleep until she heard her cell ringing. Jerking up in her chair she grabbed the cell phone before it hit the ground.

“Hello?”

“Spinel, you gotta help us!” shouted Amethyst. “A big star ship just abducted Steven! You gotta help us. Garnet and Pearl are freaking out.”

The purple Gem continued babbling. Spinel couldn't make half the words out something about Yellow Diamond and the military. 

“Calm down,” ordered Spinel.

“I AM CALM!”

“Now take a deep breath and start at the beginning. You said a large star ship took Steven, when?”

“Like 5 minutes ago. I just heard the crash and Steven was gone.”

“Then there's still time. Have one of your star ships follow the transdimensional ion trail. At the very least you can find out where they've taken Steven.”

“We don't have any star ships.”

“Oh for the love of-. Right see if you can get a description and a trajectory from planetary monitoring system.”

“We don't have a planetary monitoring system.”

“Are you trying to get Steven assassinated? Okay, contact any Gem you know who has access to a ship. See if they could follow the ion trail. I'll contact Yellow Diamond's court. Somebody there must know who would take Steven. In the meantime keep your ears open. Steven's a high ranking Gem. When his kidnappers state their demands contact me. Then we can decide how to proceed. Spinel out.”

With Amethyst dealt with the first thing Spinel did was contact the Yellow court. A snooty looking Rutile answered the screen.

“Military Intelligence state the nature of your call,” said the Rutile.

“Get the tracking eyes. We have a code Anthracite”

“What?! Who? Where?”

“Steven Universe on Earth, right from his old home.”

“We'll get right on it.” The screen switched off.

Time was of the essence. Since most Gems did not even have a cell phone Spinel marched straight up to Spacetries. Ocean Jasper smiled.

“Spinel, we just got a new blend of coffee-”

“There's no time for that. I need you to contact Captain Lars right away. Steven's been abducted.”

“What?! How?!”

“Apparently, they took him right out of his house. My guess is with a tractor beam.”

“Lars is on the other side of the galaxy. Do you have a description of the ship?”

“No, those stupid Crystal Clods don't even have a planetary monitoring system. This is all jenked up. I come to this stupid planet on a mission to protect Steven and those stupid Gems don't even take the most basic steps to protect him.”

“Hey, calm down. What's that?”

Outside blared the police sirens. The 2 Gems peaked outside to see who had gotten themselves arrested this time. The sheriff's car parked right in front of Peridot's house. Spinel seeing this ran towards Peridot's house.

“Sheriff Freeman open up.”

“Ugh what do you want?” Peridot answered the door rubbing her eyes. She wore a Cookie cat onesie. “What? It's a gift from Steven.”

“May I come in?” Peridot didn't budge, “We've just received a prank call from your mothers about a space ship coming to Earth. Now making prank calls to emergency services is a very serious offense. Do you know where they are?”

“They're on the moon. Emerald was allergic to organic life.”

Freeman pulled out his handcuffs, “That's it. Get a sitter. I'm taking you in.”

“Wait!” shouted Spinel. “They're really are on the moon.”

Sheriff Freeman stared at Spinel.

“That's right. I've been going back and forward all this week helping them settle in,” confirmed Peridot.

“So there really was a space ship!? Jeez well what do we do about it now?!”cried Freeman.

“You are going back home. That ship just stole Steven. We are going to the moon base and getting a description,” stated Spinel.

Within minutes Spinel, Peridot and Blue Pearl were at the Moon base. The baby was fussing in Peridot's arms at being awoken so early.

“So you finally arrived. About time you did something,” said Jet.

“Now it's time for you to do something. This is Blue Pearl. She'll be making an artist's depiction of what you saw,” said Spinel.

“Oh, that's easy. It was an Unstoppable Force colony ship,” replied Emerald.

“Oh Shale,” cried out Peridot. Blue Pearl put her hands to her mouth.

“I'm a little behind the times. What's so bad about a colony ship?” asked Spinel.

“Spinel, an Unstoppable Force is an Era 2 ship used to rapidly deploy huge numbers of colonists to a new world. It is one of the fastest, largest and most powerful ships in the Authority Fleet. If Steven's on that ship, it is next to impossible to stop them,” said Peridot sadly.

“Still snatching someone like Steven, a Diamond is making a statement,” said Pearl softly. “All we have to do is keep our ears open. They'll no doubt make an announcement to the entire universe.”

On the other side of the galaxy, Lars sat impatiently in his chair tapping his foot.“Can't this ship go any faster?”

“Captain we're going as fast as we can,” said Left Rutile.

“Even if we do find the Unstoppable Force, it's not like we can do anything,” fretted Rhodenite.

“We can find out where they are,” replied Lars.

The screen flickered on. An angry looking Pink Quartz filled the screen.

“It that Steven's mother?” asked Right Rutile.

“This is Gem's Army for Justice. Pink Diamond has been apprehended from Earth and is awaiting trial for his many crimes on our Unstoppable Force located in the Crystal System's asteroid belt. We will broadcast this trial on all channels. May justice prevail,” said the Rose Quartz.

“Captain I predict Rose Quartz, will announce her plans for a Steven's show trial,” said Padparascha.

“Thanks Padparascha,” said Lars.


	7. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Covid 19 for this chapter

Lars was tapping his fingers impatiently when the monitor bleeped. A familiar green face appeared on the screen.

“This is Peridot speaking from the Moon base. I have discovered the ship that abducted Steven's location. Now sending the information to your ship's computer.”

Rhodonite squawked, “Captain that ship is an Unstoppable Force. We can't take that on.”

“We're not going to. Remember that raid we did at Katchan 9?”answered Lars.

“Oooh, but Captain our ship doesn't exactly fit in,” said one of the Rutile twins.

“Still, we, will, have plenty of time to prepare. Now, entering, the, solar, system,” said Fluorite.

“Reducing speed to sublight,” said the twins.

Lars looked over. Usually Padparascha would be saying something. Instead the little Orange Gem was crying.

“What's the matter Paddy?” asked Lars.

Parparascha turned around, “The children are screaming.”

“Now coming entering the asteroid field,” said Rhodonite.

“Park us at an asteroid within sight of the Unstoppable Force,” ordered Lars.

The first thing Blue Pearl did when she warped to Homeworld was head straight to the Yellow Court's shipping office. The managing Agate gave a hasty salute.

“How may we have the pleasure of serving Blue Diamond,” stammered the Yellow Agate.

An intelligent Gem, good. “Get me the course charts and the crew and passenger manifesto of all Unstoppable Force ships since Era 3,” ordered Blue Pearl.

Blue's smug smiled faded as she looked at the ship's manifestos. “There's so many of them!”

“Not all Gems were happy with the changes that Era 3 brought. So in order to appease them Yellow Diamond gave each group of dissidents an Unstoppable Force,” smiled the Agate.

“So you mean there are at least a dozen Unstoppable Forces roaming the galaxy?” asked Blue Pearl shocked.

“Oh your Diamond need not worry. Those spoiled aristocrats can't even tie their own shoelaces and the ships' flight computers are all pre-programmed to fly a distant galaxy.”

“So they couldn't change course even if they wanted to?” The Yellow Agate nodded.

“Still I'd like to see all records of the ships you lost contact with.”

“There all accounted for, except for the one that crashed into a black hole.”  
“What about any ships that are missing from the space docks?”

Yellow Agate laughed, “Impossible you'd have to be a Diamond to – Oh my Stars one is gone!”

Steven sat in the court room. He was cold tired and thirsty. He listened to testimony after testimony of his mother's victims, a Nephrite who witnessed a friend being shattered, an off colored Quartz soldier and the list kept on growing. He slumped in his chair.

“Don't worry you'll be fine,” said Bismuth kindly.

Steven looked up, “Except that I'm on trial.”

“Oh you're not in trouble, Steven,” Bismuth looked down at his Gem. “You are, Pink.”

“But Bismuth I need my Gem to survive.”

“We'll think of something.”

Lars just finished reading the report. There was no known crew or passenger compliment for the Unstoppable Force. His own scans of the Gem ship revealed only one large docking bay. There were no side ports.

“This looks bad Captain. How are we going to rescue Steven?” fretted Rhodonite.

“The same way we got into the Grand Jubilee ball,” smirked Lars. “Twins bring us in.”

Steven's vision darkened. Two burly Quartzes brought him up front. He faced the judge a clone of his mother. She said something and banged a gavel.

“I said do you, Pink Diamond, have anything to say in your defense?”

“Objection!” shouted out a familiar voice. “I call for a mistrial.” Lars stepped into the court room.

“And who are you, Off Color,” sneered the judge.

“I am Captain Lars leader of the Off Colors and Steven's lawyer,” Lars stepped right up to Steven. “My client hasn't eaten or rested in over 24 hours. He is in no condition to defend himself.”

“Excuse me are you a registered lawyer?” asked Rose Quartz.

“No but I've been in the court room several times.” the crowd tittered.

“You should know that you're too late. We were about to extract the Pink Diamond residing in Steven and sentence her.”

“I need that Gem to survive,” stated Steven.

“Well what if that's not Pink Diamond?” said Lars. The crowd gasped. “What if that's another Gem altogether?”

“It's a Pink Diamond,” stated the Judge.

“Steven is an entirely different person, both Gem and human. His Gem is not Pink Diamond but a part of him now and I intend to prove it.” With a sharp tug Lars pulled out Steven's Gem.


	8. Lars the Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In what is clearly a show trial Lars does best best to defend Steven.

As soon as Lars pulled out Steven's Gem, a bright pink light blinded him but not before seeing Steven faint. Lars quickly caught the young hybrid. When his vision returned he saw a glowing pink version of Steven. 

Pink Steven was much smaller than the real Steven. It looked like about 14 years old, 14 Steven years old but there the resemblance ended. Pink Steven stared blankly at the judge. Real Steven shifted in Lars' arms.

“I need it,” Steven said weakly.

Pink stepped forward only to be stopped by a couple of guards. Lars gently set Steven down.

“Your honor, as you can see this Gem is clearly not Pink Diamond. Furthermore it is apparent that this Gem is clearly a part of Steven, like a heart. He cannot survive without it. The two must stay together. I rest my case,” said Lars.

After a long pause the Rose Quartz spoke, “What I saw is a mask. Another form that Pink Diamond has taken. I see no reason to change my verdict.”

“No I'm NOT!!” shouted Steven. The cry made a crater in the courtroom. Several Gems screamed as bits of the ceiling fell off.

“Still got Pink's violent temper,” smirked Rose.

“I have just proved reasonable doubt, you must acquit,” said Lars.

Zircon cleared her throat, “Captain Lars, in Homeworld trials the burden of proof rests with the accused.”

“Well then I call grounds for a mistrial!” snapped Lars.

“No,” said Rose. “The execution will commence. Steven and his Gem will be shattered.”

“That wasn't the deal!” shouted Bismuth.

“Why not? The accused is tired and starving. There's no qualified defense and a clearly biased judge. Why shouldn't you grant a mistrial?” said Lars.

Rose looked around she could sense the growing suspicion in the crowd. Pink Steven held his organic counterpart and stared defiantly. She couldn't risk another outburst.

“Very well, let it not be said that this isn't a fair trial. Very well you have one week to prove your case,” said the judge.

Lars looked at Steven. He had fused back together without anyone noticing. His crew were at the ready. “Your honor my client has not eaten or slept in days. Steven both Stevens need to rest on Earth. Let's have the trial on Earth.”

“No,” said Rose firmly.

“I wasn't asking. Steven jump into my hair,”shouted Lars.

Steven had changed, without protesting the teenager jumped right into Lars' hair. With a flash he disappeared. The judge and the prosecutor dropped their jaws. The bailiffs rushed towards them but Lars, Bismuth and his crew were ready and armed.

“Where- where did he go?” asked a shocked Zircon.

Lars smirked, “No idea, you see my head is a portal to my partner, a lion. Steven is where ever that lion is. So good luck finding him. All right ladies fall back.”

Captain Lars legendary space pirate threw down a smoke bomb. The entire court room filled with smoke. Though they had no lungs the Gems coughed while smoke blocked the court's view. When the smoke finally cleared they were gone.

“Shall I order a tractor beam?” asked a Nephrite.

“No, they're not important. Have some Topazes search for Steven in Beach City,” ordered Rose.

Meanwhile Lars and company had made good on their escape. They dodged the laser fire as several guards chased them, standard stuff really. It was going so well. As the ship's hatch opened Padparascha leaped out of Lars' grasp and back onto the cargo bay.

“Padparascha, get back here! That's an order!” screamed Lars.

But Padparascha merely shook her head. One of the lasers passed by Lars' head. Another hit the ships' hull. 

“C'mon we gotta go,” shouted Bismuth. She pulled Lars back.

“Bismuth, let me go! Paddy-” But Padparascha had already gone. The ship's door clanged shut. The twins immediately launched the ship into space.

“Where's Padparascha?” asked Rhodenite. 

“She ran away,” sighed Lars.

“Captain we must go back,” insisted Rhodenite.

“Dammit we can't!” snapped Lars.

“Rhodenite, you may not know this,” said the left twin. “But Padparascha was the first to reach the catacombs.”

“She was the one who guided us to safety. Parparascha is much more capable than she lets on,” added the right.

“Still why did she leave like that?” asked Bismuth.

“I- think- Pad-par-ascha- has- the- all- seeing- eye. She- will- go- where- it- leads- her,” stated Fluorite.

Meanwhile at the temple two burly Topazes warped in. Amethyst who was making a tennis ball sandwich dropped her 'food'.

Amethyst tried to shout for help only for a Topaz to club her and then engulf the purple Gem. Amethyst struggled helplessly while the other Topaz put her hand on her shoulder.

“Nice job, you go on lookout while I send out the drones to search for Pink Diamond,”said the other Topaz.

Five minutes later the beach house was on fire and the twoTopazes had engulfed Garnet, Pearl and a random human female.

“This is the worst date ever, Pearl!” shouted Belinda.

“Man how could you guys be defeated so easily?” asked Amethyst.

“Amethyst we had our asses kicked by a blue toddler with a ribbon,” replied Pearl.

“Our scanners show no sign of Pink Diamond where is he?” said the lead Topaz.

“I'll never talk,” shouted Pearl.

“Topaz,they don't know,” said Topaz.

“Then where is Pink Diamond?”asked Topaz.

In the Serengeti the sun was setting an oddly colored lion eating his kill. Suddenly in a flash of light a teen aged boy popped right out of the lion's mane. The boy tried to act calm.

“Lion thanks for rescuing me,” said Steven. “Er, Lion where are we?”

Lion just stared blankly as if Steven should know the answer.

“Is that a gazelle? Do you mind?” Lion growled. “Guess I just have to find something else to eat then. I wish I had my cellphone.”

As Rutile was landing the Sun Incinerator she noticed something was very wrong.

“Is the temple on fire?”asked Rhodenite.

“Shit! It is. Twins land the ship at Little Homeworld,” ordered Lars.

As soon as they landed the entire town both human and Gem ran forward. They crowded Lars and his crew as they tried to leave the ship.

“Is Steven with you? Is he okay?” asked Connie.

“I saw the whole thing on TV. Will the ship be coming to Earth?” asked Ocean Jasper.

“What's that smoke?” asked Snowflake.

“Where are the Crystal Gems?” called Larimar.

“Out of the way clods. Let these poor Gems through,” shouted Peridot.

The Green Gem with her baby strapped to her back shoved and pushed her way to the front of the crowd. 

“My house, now,” Peridot said.

As Peridot led them out Lars could see two Pearls and that weird rubbery chick following them. Soon Peridot lead them inside small green house. Once they were all inside Peridot closed the door and set her baby down.

Peridot got straight to the point,“First off where is Padparascha?”

“Paddy decided to stay behind,” said Rhodenite sadly.

“Tell us everything,” ordered Peridot.

Lars started his tale“Well as we scanning the ship Padparascha was acting weird. She said something like the children were crying. The Unstoppable force was huge. There was no way we could put a dent in it and we detected thousands of Gems inside. We searched for side hatch somewhere were we could sneak in. No such luck so we said , were Steven's legal team and entered through the front door.

It was a show trial. Thousand of Gems watched as the judge a big pink chick,was about to sentence him as Pink Diamond. So I took a chance and pulled out Steven's Gem. In a flash of light his Gem half appeared, it looked like Steven but it was like he hadn't aged a day since he turned 12. 

She didn't buy it so while I was pleading for more time Steven got himself together and ran into my hair. Once Steven had escaped we bolted. As we were are to enter the Sun Incinerator Padparascha jumped out of my arms and ran away.

As we flew the ship back we saw that the Beach House was on fire so we came here.”

“Can you come with me and give a description of the Gems at the trial?” asked Blue Pearl.

“As for you Bismuth what were you thinking?” asked Peridot.

“Well you heard the news from Homeworld. Once Pink Diamond's crimes were revealed people wanted revenge. Shale, you Pearls caught about 30 Gems who wanted to get Gems,” Bismuth continued. “Two weeks ago I was working in my forge when I received a call from my wailing stone. A Rose Quartz looking exactly like Rose called and warned me about a group of Quartzes planning to kidnap Steven, She said that despite all the good Steven had done his mother Pink had hid inside him making him solve all her problems. It wasn't right and the best thing for Steven and Gems in general was to extract his Gem and let him go.”

“Only it didn't happen like that did it?” snapped Lars.

“Interesting how this Rose Quartz knew how to call you on your wailing stone?” observed Spinel.

“Good point, we need to investigate her,” said Yellow Pearl.

“So is there anything else anybody would like to add?” asked Spinel.

“I managed to get a one week period to prove my case that Steven is not Pink Diamond,”added Lars. “Which going to be hard with him having her Gem.”

“Actually maybe he doesn't,” said Peridot. “Hear me out. The most basic function of a Diamond is to create Gems. Pink faked her death by creating Gem shards. What's not to say she didn't try it again only this time with Steven's Gem.”

“This is all very interesting but Steven isn't here,” said Yellow Pearl. “I'm going to contact the Diamonds and tell them exactly what happened. Let's see how this Rose Quartz deals with the Diamonds.”

“I wonder where Steven is right now?” asked one of Rutile twins.

In the distant plains of the Serengetti Lion had finished his meal. He yawned and stretched lazily before lying down. 

“Okay Lion you had your fill. Take me back to Beach City,” said Steven. The teenager straddled Lion. The Pink Feline merely closed his eyes. “C'mon, we're in the middle of nowhere and I'm wearing my pajamas. Lion?”

Steven coughed. “I don't feel too good.”

But Lion ignored him. They were safe here.


End file.
